


I would wait a million years

by Hieiandshino



Series: United States of Multifandom: English Edition [5]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Attraction, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>And the moment he</i> remembers <i>this fact, Bruce backs away from the table, from her eyes and her body and her</i> heart <i>and goes to the shadows, as if he is afraid to</i> feel <i>something.</i></p><p>(<b>United States of Multifandom. Prompt 15:</b> A ship you don't like. Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would wait a million years

**Author's Note:**

> _Justice League Unlimited_ does not belong to me.
> 
> This is an unrevised work, so I'm sorry if it contains mistakes. 
> 
> Title comes from the song "Blue Jeans", by Lana Del Rey.

It’s just a moment, a lingering look after the end of another reunion between the founders. He is far from her, but stops when their eyes lock. Diana cannot see his expression because of the lenses of his cowl and yet she knows Bruce is thinking of her. Of the dance and the kiss and the discussion about relationships. Diana knows because she is thinking it too and such comprehension makes her smile reassuringly. Bruce stops in his tracks, papers in hand and body frozen — not tense, just frozen, as if he was finally caught by surprise — and tilts his head a little, as if he was trying to comprehend what to do with that. Diana wants to laugh out loud; she wants to go there and kiss him and tell Bruce everything will be okay and that yes, he can be happy, just like Wally and Linda, Clark and Lois, John and Shayera, J’oon and his wife. He can be happy and still be a scary vigilante. Bruce _deserves_ happiness and so does she.

However, he is not only Bruce — charming, lovely, sensual Bruce who leaps her through halls with a knowing smirk —, he is also Batman. And the moment he _remembers_ this fact Bruce backs away from the table, from her eyes and her body and her _heart_ and goes to the shadows, as if he is afraid to _feel_ something. Something that will make him _human_ enough for him to suffer again. Human enough so his enemies will _notice_.

Diana sees him go with her heart squeezing in his hands, blood dripping from it like tears that she will not shed for no man, and looks at the table as if it holds all the answers. It doesn’t. She sighs and gets up and ignores the knowing look of both Superman and J’oon, and Flash’s frown. Thank the Gods Hawkgirl and John aren’t around anymore, because she wouldn’t be able to see their dance in public.

As she walks the halls of the Watchtower, Diana remembers she is an amazon, a stranger in this world of men. She tells herself to have patience, then, because one day Bruce will stop fearing to feel with his heart instead of only feeling with his _brain_. It will come. It _has_ to. One day, and she has many, many days to come, for she does not age like humans and she would love him for the rest of the life — his and hers. If he let her and not just as a lover, but as a friend.

Thinking this way, Diana of Themyscara smiles the most bittersweet smile she can put on her face. A smile it is only his.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this couple, but I had a prompt in which I had to write with a ship I hated, so here we go, Bruce/Diana for everyone!
> 
> Hope you guys like it. Not really sure what to think of this story. I like it and it is basically what they show of Diana, considering her emotional and romantic relationship with Bruce. Though I disagree that was a good portrayal of her as someone who actually waits for a man. Maybe I'm judging too much because I am a Superman/Wonder Woman fan. Who knows.
> 
>  **United States of Multifandom**  
>  **Fandom:** Justice League (DCAU)  
>  **Prompt:** 15\. A ship you don't like.


End file.
